The invention relates generally to agricultural implements, and more particularly, to a hitch assembly and cross-tube structure for an agricultural implement.
Agricultural implements are typically pulled through a field by a tow vehicle. The agricultural implements may direct tools to perform various functions in the field, such as fertilizing, opening, closing, cutting, and forming trenches. Certain agricultural implements may include a rear hitch assembly for towing an auxiliary implement (e.g., a tank assembly for storing agricultural material) behind the agricultural implement. As the size of farms grow, larger auxiliary implements may be utilized to store additional agricultural material (e.g., fertilizer, seeds, etc.). However, as auxiliary implement sizes increase, auxiliary implement weights also increase. An increased weight increases the stress applied to the hitch assembly and/or the agricultural implement. Accordingly, the hitch assembly may be constructed more robustly to withstand stress applied by larger auxiliary implements. Unfortunately, such reinforced hitch assemblies may reduce the ground clearance of the hitch assembly, possibly impeding maneuvering of the agricultural implement, and/or interfering with the agricultural functions of the implement.